Onegai Sasukesama!
by strike sharingan
Summary: Sakura wants to be a model someday but due to poverty her faith brought her to be a secretary in the Ninja Academy Office. But one day Sasuke a taxi driver who seems show interest on her but she prank him that she will marry a guy who can satisfy all she


A/N: This is my new fic! Sorry if the character here is also OOC! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapetr 1

Mission one!

On the early morning we all know that we like to sleep more and more. But to our pink kunoichi it is her 1st day to her job she must better to wake up and prepare herself or else….

"Oh! I know! This is my first day in our office! I must take a bath and then eat my breakfast I don't want to get scolded of my first boss."

Then Sakura prepare all her things and she apply a little bit make up on her face. So that she can be beautiful to look up. And then her usually do early in the morning is to greet her lovely landlady.

"Hello! konichiwa! Miss Tsunade."

Happily greeted by Sakura.

"What's good in the morning? And why are you happen to wake up early in this morning?"

"Oh! Yes! This is my first day in my office and I don't want to be scolded by my boss."

Tsunade likes that attitude of Sakura who always smile and very cheerful that's why she can easily have a friend.

"Good luck! Sakura! I know you can do it!"

"Arigatou! Tsunade-san."

And then she touch the dor knob but when she try to pull it. Her landlady said.

"And don't forget to pay your bills on the second week."

She knows that Tsunade teas her like she ever did to her. But then she smiles.

"Hai!" And then she exited the room and when she's walking in the street waiting for a taxi, the rain started to fall.

"Shocks! I forget my umbrella. Oh1 what a bother. I didn't expect to rain."

And suddenly a water splash on her clothes by an expensive fabulous ca. She knows that it is because of the rain but it is also the fault of the driver. Before she loose her temper, a man with coat and tie get out the car.

"Hey! You mister! Why are you so careless? See? My clothes are getting wet because of you!"

But the man didn't seem to care. His expressions remain blank. But to her surprise the man give him an apologetic look and about to say something but before he speaks.

"You know what? I don't like rude people like you! You didn't know what happen when my boss get me see like this!"

Sakura seems very angry because a few minutes she will be late to their office. And she doesn't like that idea that this man will get ruin her very first day in her job.

"Sorry about that Miss…... Now will you please accept for my request ?"

This strange man says to her like they know already each other.

"Wha-What kind of request? After what you did to me and then you have the courage to ask me a favor!"

Before she could speak again, this stranger grab her hand and…..

"Now will you stop. Yah I know that's why I owe you now so get into my car and I'm responsible to take you in your office."

Then silence filled the air. She didn't even try to speak for a moment. And then finally.

"Ah! Thank you!" That's all she can say to him. She didn't even try to bother to ask his name. But before she takes a step the man speaks to her.

"Good luck for you! Have a nice day! And wait may I know your name?"

"Sure! Its Sakura1 And you!" she gives him a smile, a smile that can touch everyone's heart.

"We will surely meet again. For sure you will know me." And then he left.

And our pink kunoichi is left thinking. She didn't get what he said to her and when she realize that's she's ten minute late that's when she's back in her consciousness. To think this is her first day, a very unlucky day to her so she took a heavy steps to the stairs, And when she finally at the 5th floor a clumsy looking guy greet her.

"May I help you Miss?" This guy smiles at her very lovely so she smiles and greets him back.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I will be the new secretary here.

Oh! Nice ! Here! Come! Miss Haruno I'm Naruto, I'm one of the clerk in this office."

Then a shy lady greets her. Hello have a nice day. I'm Hinata Hyuga the former secretary here."

She notice that Hinata is a shy type but she wonder why the boss of their office is have a habit of changing a secretary according to her girlfriend. And she is so lucky that she will be a secretary that's early because she only apply as a clerk in this office.

But to her surprise the Ninja academy office sent her a letter and according to the former secretary, they need a secretary ASAP that's why she is being requested to be in that position. Imagine that she is only a simple girl and she don't have anymore parent's because of poverty her mother left them.

That's why her father died in pain so she promise to herself that someday when she has anything to prove, that her mother is wrong for lefting them. That's when she heard the voice of Hinata.

"Hey! Are you alright? Ahm boss is already in the office. So you may go now and prepare to meet him.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you!"

Then when she's already in the front door of her boss, She really get nervous at the fact that she will be with him anytime and she imagine what kind of boss is he? Scary? She hopes not. Then she knocks on the door and heard him. "Come in"

"Good morning sir!" She greeted him very cheerfully but she notice that he seems familiar. Then to satisfy her curiosity the man faces him and at the moment she's like a melting ice for too much embarrassment.

And because of that she can't look at him directly.

"You seem speechless? Miss beautiful. Then she put a lot of courage to speak." Even though she is bothering of what happened while ago.

"I-Im sorry sir! I don't……" she bows her head and she feel sorry for her attitude lately.

"Don't mention it. Why are you so shy? You're my secretary now Miss Haruno. I'm Gaara your one and only boss. He look straight into her eyes. Now she feels trouble now. But blessing in disguise the telephone ring immediately that lessen her nervousness. Then he continue…..

"We have a schedule dinner with Mr. Hyuga Neji at 7 p.m. Be ready will ya?"

"Hai!"

Then an hour is passed. She become more excited and a little bit nervous because she's curious of what will it be in the social class. To think that they will have a conversation with one of the richest guy in their country, it's so fabulous.

Then exactly 7 p.m. they reach the most famous restaurant the "Paradise Nest". Her reaction is very different to a person who belongs to this kind of social class and she's not aware that there's a pair of an eye watching her secretly.

"Your highness is there something wrong with you?" Chouji his bodyguard asks him.

"Nothing. You know what?"

Then Sasuke whisper something to Chouji.

What's your highness? His bodyguard is very shock of what the prince said to him.

"It's because of this pretty lady….."

Sasuke seems preoccupied in this time that's when he heard his bodyguard voice.

"Sasuke-sama but why don't you introduce yourself to her? You have everything and I don't think that it will be a problem to you because if she will know your prince, she will surely like you."

It seems wondering to him that the prince will have something to pay attention right now. He know's that Sasuke have many admirers but he didn't mind to pay attention with them. But he's happy knowing that Sasuke is in love with somebody.

"She's so challenging to me. And I want her to know me as a prince." Sasuke said it in full determination.

"But why your highness?" Sasuke knows Chouji is confuse of what he said so to satisfy his curiosity. He directly said to him.

"Because I want her to love me of what I 'am not just because that I'm a prince."

And that make Chouji adore him. He didn't know that even Sasuke is aloof and a snob he has also has a good side of him.

"But your highness what will you be prefer to disguise?" Chouji ask him directly.

"A taxi driver."

"But -……….." His bodyguard stop on what he is saying.

"No more buts! I just happen to hear that she always on a taxi, everytime she go to her former workplace."

Like that Sasuke get what's on his mind so after that he said to Chouji that he must investigate about her.

So that he can know more about her to proceed to his plan. But he changes his mind that he will start his plan when Sakura is going home.

"That's all form now. Please think twice about my business proposal. Neji didn't stop on looking Sakura."

"Oh! Yeah! I will call you up again when I already decided."

That's when they're going to leave but Neji seems to like her."

"Ah Miss Sakura, I hope that we can go out some other time."

Then she blush of what he said Gaara hold her hand and said that he's on a hurry so Neji has done nothing. And without knowing that there someone following them when they are going to their office.. And lately when Sakura is going to find a taxi. A taxi came and stops in front of her.

And then she get into the taxi and when she look on the rearview mirror, she's so shock because the taxi driver have the most handsome face she see in all her entire life. And she questions herself._ "Is he really a taxi driver."_

The Sasuke look in the rearview mirror and Sakura blush so she avoided his gaze. And Sasuke smile, a smile that make all girl crazy then he speak.

"Hi there! Miss pretty!"

At the moment she was stun and she don't know what to say. But she refuse to say something because she didn't like to pay attention to this taxi driver even if he is the most handsome she has ever seen.

"Hmmp" she said

"Hey! Why are you so snob? But you know I like you style."

Sakura is not glad of what this taxi driver act. He acts that he can easily get her attention but not like her, on a taxi driver only.

"So what's your name?" He smiled at her.

"Why do you ask?" She says to him very unfriendly.

"Whoa! I only ask your name and then you're angry.

Sasuke is trying to tease Sakura.

"Sakura! Now you're satisfied? Ok I'm already at my place. This is my coin of gratitude.

"Sasuke at your service!"

Then she hurriedly to go inside her apartment. And she doesn't now that Sasuke is still watching her.

"Your really challenging me but I will make sure that she will be mine." Sasuke said it in full determination.

A/N: Sorry if there some mistakes here hope you like my story!

Jane, R&R Please!


End file.
